


因为抽烟引发的：“惨案”[刑侦/九辫]

by Warten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warten/pseuds/Warten
Summary: 🚗
Relationships: 九辫儿 - Relationship





	因为抽烟引发的：“惨案”[刑侦/九辫]

因为抽烟引发的：“惨案”[刑侦/九辫]  
#小学生文笔，见谅  
#刑警队队长辫 X 刑警队队员兼队长夫人郎  
#小破车一辆  
#4K+  
#刑侦背景设定，没剧情，几乎跟刑侦不上边搭  
#满文私设，介意勿进  
#不要上升!不要上升!不要上升!

———————分割线———————

省公安厅的15天限时破案已经下来。  
今天是第五天。  
但是案子没有任何进展，办公室的所有人都愁眉苦脸的。

九郎自诩队长夫人，被队员们叫去安慰队长了。他走到挂着“队长”二字的办公室门前，站定，深吸了一口气，嘴里念叨着等会儿要安慰张队长的话，脑子里还在想着该用什么语气好。只听见办公室里的人传来阵阵咳嗽声，他连忙打开了门。只见办公室中云雾缭绕，充满了煊赫门的味道。

“辫儿！你找死啊，抽那么多烟！”  
“嗐（hài），我不是为了查案子嘛，就抽了没几支。对身体也没多大伤害的。”抽烟被抓包的张队长自知理亏，声音越说越小。  
“哎，真拿你没办法。”九郎边说边去拉开了办公室的窗帘打开了窗，好让烟味更快散去。  
“抽烟只抽炫赫门，一生只爱一个人嘛。我只爱你，才抽的煊赫门~”  
突如其来如此直接的表白倒是把九郎气笑了“哪来这么多俏皮话。”

等杨九郎拉完窗帘开完窗，也不知什么时候张云雷正站在饮水机边喝水。九郎走过去，从背后环住了张云雷的腰。大手附在他的腰上摩挲着，他的腰不像常年干刑警的那些大老爷们一样肌肉分明，但是没有一丝多余的肉，他的腰线真的让人着魔。

“磊磊？”  
“嗯~~别....别....嗯.....”  
“别什么？嗯？”  
“别....嗯....别摸我腰啊嗯.....”   
“这样就有感觉了啊！那你以后还抽不抽烟了？”  
“我..嗯.....我不是为了破案嘛啊啊.....别....”  
“是不是以前我说的话你都忘了..嗯~”

杨九郎一下子将张云雷翻身压在了饮水机上，手顺着腰线一路向上，摸上了他胸前的两颗突起。嘴唇沿着脖子到锁骨大肆吸吮，像发泄一般，凡是嘴唇划过的地方不免引起一片红色。  
“嗯.....别留印子嗯...啊...轻点啊啊...”  
“张队长，这办公室隔音可不好。保不定有谁在听墙角。”九郎嘴里的动作一刻不停，含糊的说道。嘴角微微上扬，眼睛里划过一阵暗笑。  
张云雷双手抵在胸前，推搡着，“翔子，别....啊....别在这里啊....嗯啊....”可这推搡在九郎身上不痛不痒，像是欲拒还迎一般。

做队长的唯一好处就是办公室里有休息室，休息室藏在办公室的暗门后，里面的陈设很简单，一张床，一个床头柜，一个淋浴房，还有一个飘窗。队长需要主持大局，有棘手案子时候不能回家，只能在办公室里靠一会，洗个澡换身衣服。有时九郎累了也会来休息一会儿。

为了出警方便，两人今天都没穿警服，穿了便装。云雷穿的是一件宽松的衬衣和休闲裤。这倒也大大方便了九郎的动作，横打抱起张云雷，往休息室走，嘴上的功夫也不能停，一路走过去把衬衫的扣子解了。

走进休息室，把他放上了床。张云雷刚沾床，立马就坐了起来。两只大眼睛泪水汪汪的抬头看着九郎，面色绯红，身上衣襟大开“九郎~~不要在这里好不好，这样他们会听见的。而且...而且现在还在上班呢。万一线索来了呢。好不好嘛~~”

这样的张云雷在九郎心中无疑是一剂最好的催情药。他脱下上衣，欺身将张云雷压在身下，“这样难道你不是最兴奋的吗？”嘴唇贴着耳垂，一片热气扑在张云雷耳旁，再加上九郎软软糯糯的话语，让云雷无法抵抗，嘴上喊着不要，可身下却老老实实的起了反应。

九郎俯身在他的颈间舐咬着，时不时在锁骨上留下他的痕迹。一只手覆上小张云雷，“你看他都硬了。”短短的一句话，却叫张云雷羞的面红耳赤。

扯开裤带，褪下裤子，一气呵成。张云雷身上瞬间只剩下了一条内裤，手隔着内裤轻揉着。只见张云雷紧咬着嘴唇，但嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘声还是止不住从嘴间滑出。  
杨九郎的嘴也从张云雷的颈间滑向了胸前的玉珠。

“嗯....啊....轻点...啊....”  
左胸的的一点被舔舐的通红，九郎还时不时用牙齿轻咬一下。玉珠肉眼可见的充血了，有些红肿，却变得十分敏感。  
“不要....嗯....不要....啊....”  
“不要什么？嗯~~”  
“右边啊....右边...不要总是舔左边嗯啊......”  
九郎可不想怠慢了他的小祖宗，嘴唇覆上了右胸的玉珠，轻轻舔舐撕咬。

随着时间的推移，张云雷难耐的扭动着腰肢，“九郎”一声黏黏糊糊的九郎叫出口，可谓是让九郎“娇躯一震”。  
“九郎，我要..嗯...啊....”  
“叫我什么？”  
“九郎~~~”  
“不对”  
“郎哥哥~~~”  
“不对”  
“嗯啊....老公~~~~”  
“诶，还真是我的小祖宗啊。老公这就满足你”

杨九郎俯下身，隔着内裤在云雷的阴茎上湿漉漉的亲了一口。拉下CK内裤，硕大的小云雷便弹了出来，弹在了九郎的脸上。张云雷的小兄弟随了他那一米八几的身高。半硬的阴茎被手扶住，九郎低头在顶端亲了一口就一下吞进了嘴里。  
“嗯....你....啊.....嗯啊....”  
“唔”

张云雷的腰肢难耐的扭动着，杨九郎顺手在床上抽过一个枕头垫在了他的腰下。下半身被垫高，九郎在自己身上的作乱被云雷尽收眼底，好是一般春色风情。九郎估摸着磊磊快高潮了便把小张云雷从嘴里退了出来。云雷一向要面子，不让自己射在九郎嘴里。

九郎给云雷打着手枪，带有薄茧的手指划过凸起的青筋，一边抬头环顾着整个房间。以前来这个房间都已经体力不支，倒头就睡。来过这么多次对里面的陈设也不是很了解，当他的眼睛划过飘窗的时候，眼底透露出一丝暗笑。

张云雷也在这时尖叫一声设了出来，精液不偏不倚全射在了九郎的衣服上，甚至九郎的嘴边也不能幸免。云雷羞涩极了，满脸涨的通红，一头扎进了被子里。

九郎抬手脱掉上衣，弯腰手撑在云雷身旁，居高临下的看着云雷。漫长的高潮还未过去，云雷在九郎怀里颤栗着。九郎轻轻地将盖在张云雷的脸上的被子拿开。  
“小傻瓜，这样会窒息的。”  
“唔”

九郎湿润的唇覆上了云雷的眼睛，舔去眼边的生理盐水，唇沿着脸颊一路向下，鼻尖、耳垂、嘴唇，一个湿润而漫长的吻结束。九郎抬手将云雷翻了个身，云雷身下的枕头并未拿走，微微垫高的臀部展示出云雷完美的腰窝，身下的春光让九郎尽收眼底。小穴微微张合着，穴口泛滥着水光。  
“都这么湿了，嗯~~”  
“不要”  
“都这样了还不要呢”  
“没润滑”  
“这都不算事”

九郎将自己嘴角的精液舔净，权当润滑，对准穴口便送了进去，舌头沿着柔软的肠壁一下一下的舔舐着。舌头的扩张再怎么也不如手来的好，九郎想着便将舌头换成了手指。九郎的手指十分修长，队里的一群大老爷们常调侃九郎手长得跟女人似的。他们做过无数次，九郎对云雷的身体甚至比云雷对自己都要熟悉。纤细的手指进入后穴，没两下便找到了那个凸起按压着。

“嗯....啊轻点啊......”  
细长的手指在小穴里搅动着，两根手指，三根手指。  
“可以了，嗯啊....进来吧..嗯.....”  
“这么着急啊，嗯~~”  
“杨九郎，你行不行啊？要上快点上！”  
没有一个男人愿意被自己的爱人说不行，杨九郎也是。

“再忍我是你大爷！”说着，杨九郎便脱下了裤子撸动了几下自己的老二就提枪上阵。  
穴口依然紧致，九郎在穴口研磨了几下便缓缓进入。  
“嗯啊.....疼嗯....”  
张云雷的双手紧紧抓着被子，屁股拍抬起了好看的弧度，好像想要更多。  
九郎再也忍不住了，一枪贯到底。  
“啊！！”  
张云雷的小穴骤然缴紧。九郎一巴掌拍上了云雷的屁股“我艹，你想亲自断送你后半生的幸福啊”  
九郎到底是云雷的亲老公，等着磊磊完全适应了才敢动。

云雷的娇喘声混合着囊袋拍打在他屁股上的声音，对九郎无疑是最好的春药，杨九郎的性器又可感受的涨大了一圈。身下卖力的做着活塞运动，每一下都精准的顶在云雷的敏感点上，一手扶着云雷的腰，一手也不忘安抚张云雷的小兄弟。  
“啊啊....不行了啊....要去了啊.....”

杨九郎伸手将张云雷翻了个面，粗长的性器也在小穴里搅动了一圈。前后一起刺激着，很快张云雷便达到了前列腺高潮。前列腺的高潮远比单纯性器的高潮长了很多。杨九郎紧紧地搂着张云雷，近乎狂热的亲吻着他，让他在自己的怀里失态绽放。

趁着云雷高潮，九郎一把抱起云雷走到了飘窗前。九郎的性器还深深埋在云雷的体内，两人唯一的连接便是身下的结合。九郎的手轻轻地拖着云雷的屁股，云雷的手紧紧地环在九郎的脖子上，生怕自己掉下去。走到窗边，让云雷翻身趴在飘窗前。大手一挥，窗帘拉开，斑斑点点的阳光洒落在张云雷白净的肉体上，让原本娇媚的磊磊变得更加迷人。

“嗯....不要...会有人看到的啊啊啊啊.....”  
张云雷的话音未落，九郎便再次进入，“这窗只能看到外面，里面看不到的。再说了，这样你不是更喜欢嘛~嗯~~你看，你湿成这样了。”  
“嗯.....啊啊....要坏了啊啊.....”  
“那你说，你以后还背着我抽烟吗？”  
“嗯啊...不..不抽了啊...嗯啊....”

九郎到底是九郎，毕竟心疼辫儿，又抽插了几十下边和张云雷一起达到了高潮。滚烫的精液射到肠壁内，烫的云雷一个激灵。

两人相互拥抱亲吻。待身上的热潮退去，九郎便抱着磊磊去洗澡了。一路走到淋浴房，小九郎还埋在张云雷的身体里。  
“嗯啊....你出来啊....嗯.....”  
“哦”话是这么说，小九郎从磊磊的身体里退出来，把磊磊放到地上。但是云雷刚经历高潮，腿软的不像话，根本站不稳。脚刚触到地面便向后倒去。九郎就像有先见之明似的环上磊磊的腰，一手托着张云雷的屁股一把将他抱了起来。张云雷就跟个树袋熊一样挂在了九郎的身上。

好不容易到了浴室，打开花洒开始洗澡。九郎一手拿着花洒给云雷冲洗，一手托着云雷的屁股防止他掉下去。可是张云雷再瘦他也是个183CM的男人，虽然他的手紧紧地抱着杨九郎的脖子，但是身体还是不住地下滑，后穴一次次地划过九郎疲软的阴茎。小九郎不负众望的再次立了起来。

刚经过开垦的小穴还很松软，九郎扔掉花洒，扶起自家老二一贯到底，动作一气呵成。任由花洒在浴室里飞扬，水满天飞舞着，模糊了二人的视线。因为视觉的模糊将感官无限的放大，浴室里只留下二人的喘息声和张云雷的娇喘声。  
九郎向前了两步，将云雷抵在了墙上，双手托着张云雷的大腿大肆的肏干着。  
“嗯....啊....我要啊.....嗯啊....”  
这一炮打的格外持久，终于，杨九郎交代在了张云雷身体里。

九郎帮云雷清洗完身体，便把他放在了床上，拉开被子，盖在了张云雷的下半身。都是做刑警的人，难免会经常不回家，身上总有一两身换洗的衣服。九郎穿好衣服，见云雷咬着嘴唇在那里生闷气。

九郎笑了笑便走了过去。  
“你笑什么”云雷赌气到。  
“笑你可爱”一个枕头从九郎耳边呼啸而过。  
“你看，这都是你的杰作，盖都盖不上”  
“多漂亮，盖上干什么~~”九郎大大咧咧的扫视着云雷的肉体，两颗玉珠被玩的通红充血，身上或粉或深的吻痕遍布全身，在脖子到腰间散落着。下半身被被子盖着，谁也不知道里面的春光。可九郎就如有透视眼一样盯着被子。  
“哦！大腿内侧应该有一片吻痕。屁股上应该还有几个手掌印吧？还有这里......”第二个枕头从九郎耳边呼啸而过。  
“你别说了~~”小奶音从云雷的嘴里飘出。只见张云雷双手捂着脸，原本白皙的面孔涨的通红。”  
九郎走到床边坐下，将云雷搂在怀里，侧头在他的发旋落下一个吻，“好啦，不逗你了，休息一会儿，等会儿说不定有线索来了，咱又得忙了”

“报告！队长，有重大发（现）”九龄喘着气飞奔到了门口。  
“滚!”  
End.

——————分割线——————  
终于写完了！

第一次写文，有啥不好的还请各位尽管提~

九龄宝宝表示我心里苦啊.....


End file.
